The Last Night
by Adoration of an Enigma
Summary: A new pack of wolves finds its way to Forks, running into the cullens and the Quileute Pack. What relationships will be formed? OCxJasper JacobxNessie C. OCxEmmett Alice and Rosealie aren't with Jasper or Emmett in here. That may change though!
1. The Last Night

_**"The Last Night"**_

You come to me with scars on your wrist

You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this

I just came to say goodbye

I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine

But I know it's a lie.

_[Chorus:]_

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be 

The last night you'll spend alone,

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,

I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault

But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say

It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine

But I know it's a lie.

_[Chorus]_

The last night away from me

_[Bridge:]_

The night is so long when everything's wrong

If you give me your hand I will help you hold on

Tonight,

Tonight

_[Chorus]_

I won't let you say goodbye,

I'll be your reason last night away from me,

Away from me.


	2. Dark Waltz

The nights air was thick with fog. The moon shone bright above illuminating every this the light touched. 

A howl could be hear in the distance, resonating off the hundred year old oak trees and cutting through the mist like a sharp dagger. The slight pounding of paws over the mossy ground could be heard slightly. 

A lake not even a mile ahead held a herd of deer grazing and drinking the glassy smooth water. 

Three more howls resonated through the forest, the pounding of paws getting louder by the second. 

The deer, unaware of the danger quickly approaching, started to gather to settle down for the night. 

The danger quickly approaching, every second past another step is taken. The pounding of paws getting closer, howls cutting through the mist, growls sounding every few minutes.

Then all was silent. Not a leaf shuddered as the wind went dead, not a cricket chirped, not a paw, growl, or howl could be heard. It was as if the sounds were never there to begin with. 

Then, quicker than the human eye, a group of four wolves burst through the silent leaves leaping at the unsuspecting herd from all directions. 

Sounds from the unsuspecting deer could be heard as well as growls from the attacking danger. 

Clouds rolled in, covering up the moon gaze. Hiding her from the blood shed below.

One last howl resonated through the hundred year old forest then….. All was silent once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Okay this is an idea that came to me yesterday in the doctors office. I know it doesn't give that much here in the prologue but I had to write SOMETHING!!! So the way I am doing this story is I am putting a song to each chapter. Not like a song Fic but like it will go with what is happening in that specific chapter. And then there will be a song that will go with the whole story. I will wither make a play list on Play list . Com or on YouTube. I saw a person do this with one of there stories and thought I would try it out! Tell me what you think please! **_

_**Song: Dark Waltz-Haley Wenstra**_


	3. Full Moon

Running through the woods, the four wolves ran faster than any ordinary wolf could match. Jumping over fallen logs and streams that had formed from the constant drizzle that formed here in the forest surrounding the small town of Forks, Washington. Running in the forest close to the beach you could hear waves crashing in the distance. The sound was soothing somehow.

Suddenly, the first wolf stopped, looking around to see for danger. Smelling the scent of a foreign pack on every tree and blade of grass.

'_What is it, Janelle?' _a second wolf thought to Janelle as he to looked around to see who had stopped there leader in her tracks.

'_Smell that? Its everywhere.' _Janelle thought to the second wolf. Looking back and forth, still unsure of where the smell had suddenly come from.

The second wolf bent its head up to smell the air, shaking his head vigorously afterwards.

'_Yeah, I smell it now.' _He said to her. _'But where is it coming from?' _

'_I don't know. I just said its on everything. Like this is there territory.' _Suddenly it dawned on Janelle, this _**was**_ another packs territory. She started backing up slowly. _'Come on guys we need to get out of here.' _She said to her pack members.

Suddenly, growls could be heard from the trees all around them.

'_Who are you?' _Janelle heard a foreign voice, not any of her pack, say.

'_The question is who are you?' _Janelle said back, choosing her words carefully. Being careful not to upset the foreign pack.

'_We are the Quileute pack. Now who are you?' _The voice said, a little harsher this time.

'_We are the southern pack. I am Janelle Facinelli and this what's left of my pack.' _Janelle said. _'Now show yourself. You can see me but I can't see you. That makes me a little edgy.' _She said, looking around to see where the pack would emerge from.

She saw the pack emerge from the trees in front of them. Looking around at them she saw varying fur colors or black, gray, russet brown, and tan.

Janelle herself had black fur with a blood red tint to it. She had blood red eyes, though she was not a vampire. Janelle is very strict with her pack when it came to fighting an enemy. Though at other times she just kept well reserved and let them fool around. Janelle grew up having a regular life, in a small town in the south. Her accent is very strong but has learned to hide it. Though it slips through at times.

The rest of her pack, whose names were Dakota, Serifena, and Jaclyn, had very unique traits to them.

Dakota, first in command right under Janelle, had a sort of dark gray coat. His eyes were a lime green color as he stared at the Quileute pack. Dakota was an amazing fighter though was very reserved. He never liked to talk that much to anyone. Only if something was wrong would her talk or ask questions. Though he was not the pack leader, he felt very protective of his pack sisters.

Jaclyn, second in command right under Dakota, had a pure white coat. If she laid down in the snow she could blend right in and no one would ever know she was there. Though she stood out in the dark brown and green of the underbrush and greenery all around her. Though Jaclyn had a very unique ability. When she was younger she had a terrible accident. While her and her mother were out driving one night while she was 12, a drunk driver ran a red light while her and her mother were driving through the light and the car hit them straight on Jaclyn's side. Some of the glass got into Jaclyn's eyes and scratched her cornea. When she woke up in the hospital a week later from a coma, her eyes had completely whitened over making her blind. The doctors did all they could but to no avail. So Jaclyn grew up being blind for life. Though that is where her ability comes into play. Jaclyn may be blind but she can still see. Whenever someone moves it send a vibration through the air or earth. Jaclyn can feel those vibrations. That is how she is able to fight and run without getting hurt.

Serifena, the last of the four, had dark brown fur and chocolate brown eyes. She was the smallest and most weak of the four wolves that stood before her. Serifena is very pretty but denies the fact. Serifena is very skittish and scared easily. If you reach out to pat her shoulder she flinches away. Serifena has had a very traumatizing past. Her mother died when she was about 5 years old and her father then became a alcoholic. When ever he came home at night he would beat her and say it was all her fault that her mother died. Serifena lived with that till she was 12 and then was taken away and put in a foster home. Ever since she has been quiet and flinches a the littlest of things.

The packs stood there staring at each other for a few moment, assessing each others appearances.

'_Now who are you?' _Janelle asked, looking over the other wolves carefully. Remembering every detail and every move they made.

'_My name is Sam Uley. I am the Alpha of the Quileute pack. My guess is that you are Alpha to because only alphas can communicate between packs.' _Sam said, while assessing Janelle and her pack.

'_You have that correct Mr. Uley.' _Janelle said, smirking. She watched as Sam stood there, ready to attack if she did. _'We mean no harm. We are just roaming area to area trying to find a place to stay.'_

Sam looked hesitant at first but finally barked to his pack making them relax. Janelle guessed saying they meant to harm.

Sam turned back to Janelle, looking her over. _'This is part of my pack at least. This is Jacob, Paul, and Seth.' _He introduced them, pointing to the russet, gray, and tan furred wolves.

Janelle bowed her head a little to them, knowing they could not hear her. They did the same back.

'_You said you were looking for a place to stay, did you not?' _Sam asked, walking forward a little.

'_Yes, I did.' _Janelle said, watching hesitantly as he did so.

'_Well, there is room at my house for you to stay if you wish to.' _He said, looking over her pack.

'_That is very generous of you. I just might take you up on that offer. Thank you.' _Janelle said, bowing her head towards Sam.

'_Alright then. Follow me.' _Sam said, turning around and walking off.

'_Dakota, Jaclyn, Serifena, we are staying with them tonight. Follow me. Dakota, go get Casey and Bobby and then find us.' _Janelle said to Dakota and he ran off to get the other two.

Janelle then ran off after Sam and his pack with Jaclyn and Serifena trailing right behind.

_**Okay guys first chapter! Tell me what you think!!!! R&R Please!! I am soon going to have the play list up. Be patient. I am going to put it up on my profile soon so. Check to see if its there.**_

_**Song: Full Moon-The Black Ghost**_


	4. Authors Note

Okay guys and gals. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that if you guys want me to continue then I would like to have at least 10-15 reviews. I know a lot but I want to see if people like this story and want me to continue. Thank You!

~AlphaPackLeader


	5. I'll Run

Janelle could feel the stares of Sam's pack as they bore into her back. She had sprinted up to Sam's side and started talking to him and asking about the area. Jacob was getting annoyed as was the rest of the Quileute pack. They couldn't hear her and Jacob was getting nervous. He did not yet trust these foreign wolves, nor did he plan to any time soon. He looked over to Leah who looked like she just didn't care or wasn't paying attention. Paul….well… was just being Paul. Going all googly eyed over every girl he sees.

'_Stupid, hormonal, uncontrollable, werewolf…' _As Jacob went on in his head, Paul returned from his hormonal fantasies and started to growl at Jacob. Jacob just laughed. He noticed Leah looking over at him with one eyebrow raised in question. That answered Jakes question to whether or not she was paying attention or not. He just shrugged and kept on running ahead. Being careful not to run into a tree like last time. Leah laughed at the memory. As did Paul. Sam just shook his head.

Janelle's pack looked at them in question. The two pack's member, not being able to understand each other, had been watching each others conversations between there own pack curiously. Janelle just shook her head back at them.

'_Idiots….' _She said to them.

Serifena giggled a little and then saw the Quileute pack giving her a questioning glance. She shook her head and kept on running, trying not to trip.

They ran in silence the rest of the way. Just watching the worn path in front of them. It was clear to the southern pack the Quileute's used this path a lot. They wondered why. Down in the south they only ran there path once or twice a week. This path looked like it was ran about three times a day.

Suddenly a flash of a quick moving object caught Janelle's eye and she growled. Sam looked at her and started to laugh.

'_Its only Jacob's girlfriend.' _He said with a chuckle.

'_What is she? Vampire?' _Janelle said, shaking her head in distaste.

'_Sure smells like it.' _Jaclyn said, mimicking Janelle's actions and shaking her head in distaste.

Sam looked at her, smirking. '_You could say that.' _

Janelle looked at Sam confused and Sam just kept on running.

Janelle could tell they were getting close to a town because she could hear cars speeding past the forest on the main highway to LaPush.

She could feel Jacob's bloodsucker girlfriend slowly getting closer to them as they ran. She started to feel uncomfortable. She could hear the bloodsuckers heart. How is that possible if she's a vampire? And what are a werewolf and vampire doing together anyways?

'_This is an odd place.' _Janelle thought, shaking her head a little.

Sam gave her a questioning glance, she just looked ahead. Avoiding a tree that had overgrown into the path, jumping over the lowest branch with ease.

Dakota then came running up to them from behind, followed by two smaller wolves.

'_Hey, Dakota. What took so long?' _Janelle asked Dakota. It never took him that long to find the twins before.

'_Sorry Janelle. They ran off and were hanging out up at this clearing. It looked like it was used for baseball or something. Had bloodsuckers scent all over it. I got them out of there quick.' _Dakota informed Janelle, running up next to her.

Janelle just smiled. _'I swear those kids are going to get there necks ringed one day. There little adventures are going to get them in rough spots in the future.' _Dakota just laughed.

'_Hey they might turn out like us!' _He said through chuckles.

'_God have mercy if that happens. I was a terrible child.' _Janelle mused, shaking her head at the memories.

'_Hey I was to but that never stopped me.' _He smiled, nudging her shoulder playfully.

She laughed. _' Nothing ever stops you. Not even a brick wall.' _

'_Psh, a brick wall no problem, you on the other hand….. Not so sure.' _He said giving Janelle a wary look.

'_Shut up!' _Janelle, yelled and kicked Dakota's back leg making him trip and roll to the ground.

She laughed as she kept running, speeding up a little as she saw Dakota jump up and start to speed up to her.

'_We're here.' _Sam chuckled as he said so, watching them stop mid step just as Dakota was about to trip Janelle. The scene was hilarious, the rest of the pack members started laughing along with Casey and Bobby.

Janelle and Dakota couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"What's all the laughter about out there?" A woman yelled through the kitchen window, smiling.

Janelle held back a gasp. She could see three long gash marks along the woman's right side of her face. Making a permanent grimace form on right side of her face. Then Janelle saw the left side of her face, it was warm and full of curiosity as she looked upon the newcomers.

"That's Emily, Sam's Fiancé." She heard Paul say in human form. She hadn't even noticed most of them phase back to there human forms, including Sam.

Janelle suddenly realized they had no clothes. What were they going to wear? She'd have to as- "Don't worry. I got some while we were in the last town." She suddenly heard Dakota say from beside her. She flinched to the side and accidentally tripped back over a log falling backwards.

"Wow. I didn't even know I had the power to do that." Dakota said sarcastically, instantly after he said that he felt himself be kicked in the chest backwards by Janelle's back foot.

He fell to the ground…again, rubbing his chest this time. "Okay, okay, okay." He said, getting back up and shaking his head. "Here." He threw Janelle a pair of clothes. She caught them in her mouth and barked a thank you. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure."

Janelle then ran off to change. She laid her clothes of on a branch with her muzzle and then phased. Looking over her clothes, she sighed. He got her exactly what she liked.

She put on her bra and underwear and then put on a pair of black skinny jeans that were laced all the way to her thighs from the ankles. Then she grabbed a black corset that buttoned up in the front and had a collar that covered her neck a little. She had no sleeves to it so the shirt left her bare armed. After looking herself up and down she then grabbed a pair of black wedge heels and strapped them on.

After twirling around a little getting used to the heels from paws, she then took off running back to Sam's house.

She arrived at the house in less than a few minutes and walked into the clearing. Everyone stopped what they were doing except for Janelle's pack. They were used to the way she dressed. But every one of the Quileute boys stopped what they were doing immediately as soon as they saw the girls came back into Sam's yard.

Jaclyn had on a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped on both legs at the shins and thighs. Jaclyn had a vest on that had four silver buttons on the front and had silver stripes. **(A/N: Okay I cannot give good descriptions so I will put up there outfits on my profile as soon as possible!) **She also had on a pair of Converse All Star black Low Tops for shoes.

Serifena had on a pair of red and black striped skinny jeans with a plaid spaghetti strap. She also had on a pair of T.U.K. Red Plaid Calf-High Sneakers.

Casey had on skinny jeans also but they were black and white checkered with a pair of suspenders hanging from the back. She had on a Paramore shirt with the lyrics to Decode splattered on the front and back of her shirt on no specific order. She was sporting a pair of Converse All Star Rock N' Roll Printed Low Tops.

Her shoes were almost the same as her shirt, they had graffiti all over them.

Casey turned to Dakota. "Where did you get all of this! I love it! Thank You!" She said as she ran over and hugged Dakota. Janelle just smiled and watched them start playing around and she noticed what Dakota and Bobby were wearing.

Dakota was sporting a pair of black jeans with a black long sleeve dress shirt that had a few chains hanging from the breast pockets. Looking down she saw he was wearing a pair of T.U.K. Black And Grey Skull Skater Shoes. The outfit made him look really good.

Looking over to Casey she saw he was wearing something similar to Dakota's. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, but not to skinny, Bobby wasn't into the whole skinny enough to see every detail look. The jeans had two silver zippers on the right side. His shirt was exactly like Dakota's though it was a short sleeve instead of long sleeved and he had the same shoes on as Jaclyn.

Emily and Nessie both smack there fiancé and boyfriends heads. Emily smacking Sam's head and Nessie smacking Jacobs. Paul just kept staring. The girls just rolled there eyes.

Janelle looked over to Jacob who was standing next to his 'bloodsucker' girlfriend. She seemed somehow familiar. But she had never seen _her _before. She had the features of a person she met a long time ago, but she couldn't remember who. It was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't think of it.

"So how's Bella and Edward?" Jacob asked, and Janelle froze. Edward. That was his name. Edward Cullen. She had met him about 6 years back when they were staying in Italy. She had gone there for an end of the year school trip and had bumped into him by accident. They talked for a little bit and became friends for that summer till they had to go back to the states and they never saw each other again. Though that was the best summer of her life. Back then she didn't know he was a vampire, her sworn enemy now. The people she was supposed to be killing.

The girl, Renesmee Janelle had heard Jacob call her, looked almost exactly like Edward. She had his hair color, a brilliant shade of bronze. The way she acted was almost the same. Though her eyes were chocolate brown and her face was a sort of heart shape. She was beautiful.

Janelle couldn't help but think it HAD to be his daughter. But how could she be? Vampire's can't have kids.

Renesmee looked over, feeling a pair of eyes staring at her intensely. She smiled at Janelle and waved a little hello. Janelle nodded her head back.

Dakota put a hand on Janelle's shoulder in concern. "Hey you okay?" It took a second for her to respond but she finally nodded her head.

He wasn't convinced so he squeezed her shoulder a little. Janelle looked up at him then and smiled a warm smile. "I'm fine really."

Dakota hesitantly nodded an 'okay,' and let go of her shoulder.

Janelle walked over to where they were standing with Renesmee.


	6. IMPORTANT!

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I kinda lost inspiration for a little. But yeah. I had time to edit this today cause I was at the hospital for 4 hours. Me and my mom got hit by a Semi-truck so we're in pain. Yeah but please review and everything! I really need cheering up right now! Thanks!**_

_**~Enigma**_


End file.
